¿Sanacion? o Inocencia Perdida
by LightningDestroyer
Summary: (Traduccion) Adventure 02: Angewomon Intenta Sanar a Un Compañero Caido


Nota del Autor: El material con derechos de autor es utilizado bajo su uso propio . Este trabajo no es afiliado con o endosado por cualquier característica de la licencia de los medios Digimon.

Advertencia: Clasificacion (M) por material adulto.

Obra Por: Inferior Vena Cava.

Traducido Por: Mi, LightningDestroyer.

"Cuida de él. Por favor."

"Lo hare, Todo estará bien." Angewomon intentó sonreír para tranquilizar a su compañera, pero renunció antes de que sus labios pudieran empezar a curvarse. La situación era grave. No tenía sentido tratar de negarlo.

Kari dio una última mirada al muchacho herido que permanecia quieto en la cama improvisada de hojas y mantas antes de correr para reunirse con su hermano y MetalGreymon. Ellos seguían por delante para tratar de reagruparse con Davis y los otros niños de la generación más joven, y posiblemente continúar la búsqueda de los desaparecidos Sora, Garudamon y Patamon en el camino. MetalGreymon levantó del suelo y comenzó a volar en las alas desiguales, que parecía demasiado frágil para soportar el peso enorme del cyborg.

Angewomon los vio partir, y no lo hizo de onda, aunque estaba segura Kari probablemente estaba echando unas cuantas miradas de nuevo por la preocupación. Kari estaba soportando con la carga adicional de mantener a su compañera evolucionada después de todo. Tenía miedo de que el enemigo pudiera reconocer a T.k herido como un punto débil para tratar de atacar. Todavía era demasiado inestable para mover y llevarlo con ellos.

Poco a poco, Angewomon volvió a la cama y miró al niño acostado a su cuidado. La herida era profunda, y lo peor de todo no era ordinaria. No fue un corte de la carne. El golpe había golpeado a su metabolismo, hacerle daño a nivel celular. Y la apariencia desigual del niño reflejaba su mal estado.

Estaba pálido, y su piel se sentía fría al tacto cuando Angewomon puso su mano desnuda a la derecha en la frente. La fiebre podría haber sido mejor. Al menos, el calor sería un signo de que el cuerpo todavía podría generar algo de fuerza y poder, incluso si era autodestructiva. El frío era un signo de decadencia interna. Uno que se había retrasado un poco, pero todavía estaba carcomiendolo por dentro. Había perdido mucho peso, así, los músculos y la disminución de fusión de la grasa ante sus propios ojos en cuestión de minutos. El pobre muchacho estaba tan delgado ahora, y su respiración salió como susurros tenues.

Los recuerdos de la desastrosa batalla volvieron a Angewomon, y por un momento deseó que hubiera sido en su lugar en ves de Angemon que había caído y desapareció entre los árboles. MagnaAngemon era un poderoso sanador. Hace cuatro años MagnaAngemon había borrado la maldición de la magia de Piedmon con una sola aleta de sus alas, y fue entonces cuando él estaba en su modo de batalla, que cambió su habitual afinidad con la magia curativa de una mayor capacidad de combate. Si MagnaAngemon estaban allí, en su forma verdadera el Modo Sacerdote, probablemente podría haber sanado a T.k con un toque de su dedo meñique. Claro, ella también es un ángel, así, Angewomon tenía su propia parte de las habilidades de curación, pero eran mucho más limitados y mucho más difícil de mostrar.

T.k de repente soltó una dura tos ronca y Angewomon fue inmediatamente a su lado. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. Estaba reseca y agrietada.

Necesitaba agua, Angewomon de su desesperacion. Ella miró a su alrededor. No había rastro alguno de agua. Ni una gota.

T.K volvió a toser, y Angewomon volvió y tomó cuidadosamente la cabeza del niño en sus brazos. Una idea repentina vino a ella mientras miraba fijamente a los labios secos de Tk, uno que inmediatamente hizo a un lado. Pero cuando sintió la piel fría del joven, dejó la idea volver. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida. Le había prometido a Kari que ella se haría cargo de él.

Angewomon se lamió los labios, y los llevó sobre los de T.k.

Sintió que sus poderes despertaban dentro de ella, en el fondo de su corazón. Su saliva natural salia desde su boca hacia la del muchacho, hidratandole de nuevo. Ella se apartó un poco y le lamió los labios resecos con la punta de la lengua, los labios y de repente ya no estaban secos y agrietados. Angewomon se echó hacia atrás y sonrió a su obra, y se dio valor.

Haciendo acopio del valor, dejó que se acumulara un piscina de saliva en su boca antes de besarlo de nuevo. Al hacerlo, lo dejó con la boca abierta, y abrio lentamente la suya también, y su saliva se drenaba hacia abajo en él. T.k se lo tragó sin ningún problema. Encantada por la Compatibilidad, Angewomon lo hizo por segunda vez, y poco a poco se sentía la cara de TK calentar un poco en sus manos.

A pesar de que estaba satisfecha con su éxito en traer esa pequeña restauración en el niño, Angewomon notó que su rostro empezaba a sentirse caliente también. Podría ser un efecto secundario negativo de sus esfuerzos, y que sería preocupante. Pero sin embargo, a pesar del miedo una parte de ella quería seguir adelante. Por el bien del niño, por supuesto.

Poco a poco, su lengua empezó a sondear la boca del niño. Angewomon sintió escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras ella le tocaba la lengua del muchacho con la suya. Ella comenzó a lamer con la punta de la lengua, antes de girarlo hasta tocar el techo de la boca. Sus mejillas se sentían más calientes por la accion, diciéndole que debia parar, y sin embargo ella siguió su camino, obligando a la boca del niño abrirse más con ella explorandolo. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, se había tomado la lengua del niño de entre sus labios, y poco a poco empezó a chuparlo.

T.K se agito en su sueño oscuro.

En un instante, Angewomon se apartó. Un segundo pasó. T.k estaba todavía estaba inconsciente, pero su color le regresó, y su respiración parecía haberse normalizado. Ya no era pura y simple no respondiente, pero se movió un poco cuando ella lo tocó, como si estuviera en un sueño ligero. Sin embargo, todo esto ha tenido un costo para ella. La propia respiración de Angewomon se había convertido muy agitada. Se llevó la mano izquierda enguantada a la mejilla y sintió cómo se quemaba. El sudor se había construido debajo de su máscara blindada. Una parte de ella, en el fondo de su mente, le susurró que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, aunque no entendía el por qué.

Pero el chico estaba en el camino de la recuperación. De alguna manera ella había pedido a una pequeña parte de sus propios poderes y restaurado algunas de la salud del niño. Eso fue algo digno de alabanza. Si lo que estaba haciendo lo estaba ayudando, a continuación, en todo caso, probablemente debería seguir adelante.

Angewomon se movió hasta quedar sentada en la cama y levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de T.k en sus brazos, abrazándolo contra su pecho para obtener una mejor visión de él. Parecía como si pudiera tratar de hidratarse más, pero ahora estaba más preocupada por lo delgado y frágil que parecía ser. El niño necesita alimento de algún tipo.

El poder de su corazón se agitó, calentando su interior. El calor en las mejillas expandiendose, yendo inferiormente a través de todo su cuerpo. Su mano derecha se levantó y se quitó la aleta de oro que cubria su pecho derecho, dejando al descubierto su pezón endurecido. Angewomon acunó al cuerpo niño en sus brazos y lo levanto aún más, de modo que el pezón empujó contra los labios del chico.

Por el poder dentro de ella, se despertó un instinto latente en el niño, y aunque él aún dormía su cuerpo se movía por los comandos arraigados en su mente subconsciente y tomó el pezón entre los labios. Un fuerte suspiro escapó de los labios de angewomon antes de que pudiera detenerse, y ella abrazó la cabeza del niño cerca de su pecho.

Angewomon levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y gimió suavemente cuando el calor dentro de ella llego a la parte baja del abdomen. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles, y se alegró de que ella había elegido sentarse en lugar de arrodillarse. Le acarició el cabello del chico mientras se sentaba y se quejó en voz baja para sí misma. Tal vez debería haber sentido una especie de orgullo por cómo estaba alimentando al niño herido en el pecho, pero de alguna manera, la succión suave siguió a un sentimiento diferente que se comenzó a construir en su interior.

Sintió la construcción en el seno de su nuevo calor y algún tipo de edificación en sus regiones inferiores. Sus muslos comenzaron a moverse casi involuntariamente sintiendo como ondas repentinas de calor sobre su cuerpo, a partir de su pecho y corriendo hacia sus regiones inferiores, como una corriente de electricidad. Ella arqueó la espalda y dejó con la boca abierta en un grito sin sonido, ya que su respiración se había agitado. Algo en lo profundo de su abdomen estaba teniendo espasmos, pero su mente no podía comprender.

Y al momento siguiente todo había terminado. Por un momento Angewomon se sentía triste, tal vez incluso culpable, pero sobre todo se sentía como ella quería más. Exactamente más de lo que, no estaba muy segura, pero fuera lo que fuera, ella lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Poco a poco, Angewomon desacopla del niño y lo puso de vuelta, aunque ella no se molestó en ocultar su pecho al descubierto. En su lugar, pasó un momento para comprobar su cuerpo inferior, sorprendido por la sensación de humedad que había construido allí. Para tener una mejor visión de la situación, ella deslizó su mano en el borde de la tela justo encima de su muslo derecho desnudo para empujar a un lado en la grieta por encima de su pierna izquierda. Angewomon estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de líquido que se había acumulado entre sus piernas.

Su siguiente idea le parecía una progresión natural. Angewomon se colocó por encima de la cara del chico y con cuidado se sentó hasta que estuvo justo encima de los labios del muchacho. Sus manos descendieron ambos a la posición y abrio la boca del niño. Un poco de líquido gotea de ella en la boca del niño.

Esto pareció provocar otra reacción instintiva, y la lengua del niño se agitó cuando el fluido lo tocó. Angewomon lentamente trajo a sí misma más adelante hasta que sus labios inferiores besó al chico, y ella sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo mientras el niño instintivamente la lamió. La sensación fue tan abrumadora que ella se apartó y dio un paso atrás.

Mientras lo hacía, Angewomon notó que algo parecía estaba sobresaliendo del cuerpo inferior del chico, y retiro los pantalones del chico para levemente investigar. Estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que encontró, y un poco avergonzada. Fue probablemente un síntoma creado por sus tratamientos. Tal vez había puesto demasiado fluidos en él, y ahora tenia que tomar parte de responsabilidad. Ella se acercó al chico una vez más, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el hasta su abdomen poniendo su protuberancia debajo de ella.

El muchacho se movió en su sueño como Angewomon se empaló sobre él. Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado al sentir las olas del nuevo sentimiento que corre a través de ella. Su mente era casi incapaz de comprender su situación. Había puesto al niño dentro de ella. Nada de lo que todavía no se había hecho frente a ella misma.

Angewomon inclinó hacia delante como otra oleada pasó por su espalda, esparciendo su pelo rubio largo en el pecho y la cara del chico debajo de ella. Ella instintivamente comenzó a moverse en respuesta al calor que sentía en su interior, pero para su consternación sus movimientos sólo parecía avivar la llama del edificio que se acumulaba en su inferior.

Ese viejo sentimiento de antes, el que la había excitado y traído placer que ella no podía entender, estaba empezando a iniciar de nuevo. En respuesta, empezó a moverse con más urgencia, sintiendo sus paredes interiores se frotandose con dureza contra lo que había tomado en su interior. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Angewomon se encontró bombeando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con una desesperacion imprudente, batiendo sus alas por encima de ella como su pelo disperso y bailaba como cintas a su alrededor. Una parte de ella deseaba que agacharse y besar el chico de nuevo, pero el otro le dijo que era demasiado pequeño en relación con ella para realizar dicha acción.

Por fin, la fricción se convirtió en demasiada y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar el grito que había estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo. Los espasmos la envolvieron, y pronto se unieron a la sensación de algo caliente que se liberaba en su interior.

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil en esa posicion, con el niño debajo de ella con la espalda curvada y su rostro enmascarado dirigida hacia el cielo. La sensación del calor dentro de ella la tranquilizó y le trajo un profundo sentimiento de alegría y felicidad que no podía entender. Se sentía casi como si su cuerpo hubiera cumplido alguna manera algún misterioso propósito fundamental del cual nunca había sido consciente de antes. A medida que la felicidad la calmó, se inclinó hacia abajo y abrazó al muchacho debajo de ella, acariciando la cabeza del niño contra su pecho al descubierto todavía. Angewomon se mantuvo así durante un rato, en silencio tarareando mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño y se concentró en la sensación de lo que había sido puesto en libertad dentro de ella.

La cosa dentro de ella se empequeñecio gradualmente a un estado flacido y Angewomon a regañadientes se apartó, ahuecando rápidamente su yo inferior, cuando sintió algo a salir de ella. Apretó los músculos inferiores en un esfuerzo por mantener todo en el interior, y luego deslizó la tela en su lugar para cubrir su yo inferior otra vez. Se dio cuenta de la coraza del ala dorada, y la comenzó a sustituir también.

La atencion de Angewomon se dirigio del nuevo al niño dormido mientras se terminaba de poner en orden a sí misma. Su estado, sin duda, ha mejorado. La respiración se había normalizado, color había vuelto, y fue renovada la vitalidad en todo lo relacionado con el bajon de antes. Sonrió para sí misma, orgullosa de alguna manera al llamar a algunos de sus poderes innatos.

Parecía probable que el niño ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser despertado, pero Angewomon lo dejó dormir. Mientras dormía, él parecía ser un dechado de inocencia, al igual que siempre lo había hecho antes. Angewomon sonrió y acarició el pelo de nuevo, inclinándose para darle a T.k un último beso en la frente.

Pero a medida que ella se apartó y miró otra vez, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. De alguna manera, no se veía tan inocente como lo era antes…

END.


End file.
